Toy Story 5
Toy Story 5 is Pixar's fifth Toy Story film. It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures in theatres in the U.S. It was written by John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow, and was directed by Josh Cooley as well. The film's music was written by Randy Newman. Thanks to the enormous marketing power of Disney/Pixar's production partner, the film was so successful that it announced another sequel, Toy Story ''which will be released in theatres. In about eleven years, another sequel, ''Toy Story will be released in theaters. Both sequels would have hits and garnered critical acclaim similar to this film. Leading up to the premiere of Toy Story, as part of its promotion, Toy Story 5 and Toy Story were re-released in theatres as a double feature on 3-D on October 2, 2017, ten years after the release of Toy Story. So Toy Story will be released in 3-D. A FOURTH FEELING SEQUEL, TOY STORY, has also been announced, set for now has been moved. It might also be released in 3-D. Story TBA Easter Eggs =Original Toy Story= *If you look at drawings in Bonnie's room, you may find pictures of her toys. *When Woody returns to Bonnie, the Pizza Planet Truck can be seen driving by. =A Bug's Life= *When the toys go to Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, the music in the background is It's The Time Of Your Life. =Toy Story 2= *When the toys are in Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, Al's Toy Barn can be seen in the distance. =Monsters, Inc.= *When the toys go to Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, a toy version of Mike can be seen. =Finding Nemo= As the toys go to Sunnyside to find Mr. Potato Head, a toy version of Dory can be seen. =The Incredibles= *When the toys go to Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, a toy version of Dash can be seen. =Cars= Mater can be seen abandoned in a junkyard. =Ratatouille= In the junkyard, the owner of that restaurant's name can be seen on a tombstone. =WALL-E= When the toys go to Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, toy versions of WALL-E and EVE can be seen. =Up= When the toys go to Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, a movie theater in the distance reads "Now Playing: Up". =Toy Story 3= Since the events of that film, Lotso is still seen strapped to the grille of the garbage truck with some other toys. =Brave= The witch from Brave makes a cameo appearance in the junkyard as a tombstone. =Monsters University= When the toys go to Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, a WANTED poster can be seen. =Inside Out= In the 1:47:37 mark, it zooms into Bonnie's brain, revealing Joy, Might, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger, trying to find out where Bonnie last saw her toys. =The Good Dinosaur= Thunderclap makes a brief cameo on a tombstone. =Finding Dory= When the toys are in Sunnyside to save Mr. Potato Head, a toy version of Hank can be seen. Category:Buzz,s girlFriend Category:Toy Story